Is Love Is All You Need?
by phantomgirl259
Summary: Sonic thought that he had everything. He had the love of his family and his friends. But then, he found that one thing that was missing from his life...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _ **Some people say that we are born the way we are destined to be.**_

The doctor smiled as the woman gave one last push. The newborn baby screamed for the first time as the doctor carefully lifted the it up.

"Bernie, it is a beautiful, healthy baby boy." He smiled as he passed the infant over to his mother. Bernie had tears of joy streaming down her face as her and her husband, Jules, stared at the newest addition to the family.

"He's beautiful." Jules said with a teary smile as he kissed his wife on the head. "Thank you honey."

 _ **Some people say that it's a result of how you were raised...**_

* * *

 _ **The problem with that theory is that I had the best,most normal parents that anyone could of asked for.**_

Bernie smiled and made weird faces as she fed her now four month old son, Sonic. The little hedgehog smiled and clapped his hands as he swallowed all the food on the spoon.

Suddenly they heard the front door.

"Oh, Daddy's home." She cooed as Jules walked in. He and Bernie shared a quick kiss before they smiled at their son...

* * *

 _ **Growing up, I was a happy kid.**_

Jules and Bernie chuckled as they watched their now five year old son opening his gifts. There were lots of people from their neighbourhood and his preschool at their house for the party.

"Happy birthday, Sonny-Boy!" Jules' brother Charles smiled as he gave the little blue hedgehog a large present.

Sonic opened it and gasped when he saw that it was a pair of the latest and coolest running shoes he had ever seen.

"Thanks Chuck, he's really into all that running stuff now." Jules smiled.

 _ **We were really the picture perfect, all american family.**_

 _ **I was five when I realised that I wasn't like the rest of my family...**_


	2. Another Morning

**Chapter 1: Another Morning**

 ***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

Sonic Hedgehog groaned as he slammed his flashing alarm clock to turn it off. He rubbed his eyes as he stood up on very wobbly legs. He yawned as he walked over to his closet.

He was a 16 year old hedgehog with cobalt blue fur that covered most of his body, peach skin that covered his arms, muzzle and torso and bright emerald-green eyes. He had six quills on his head, two spines protruding from his back and a short tail.

He got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a reddish/brown, turtleneck sweater.

After brushing his teeth he jogged down stairs to the kitchen and saw his parents and his little brother Silver waiting for him with a warm breakfast ready and waiting.

"Good morning sweetie." Bernie smiled when she saw her son.

"Morning." He said as he grabbed a piece of toast from his father's plate when he wasn't looking...

* * *

Shadow Black rolled over as he groaned, trying to block out his alarm clock's annoying beeping. Just as he was about to fall asleep again he heard his phone buzzing.

Shadow was a 32 black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills, around the edges of his eyes and on his arms and legs. He had red eyes, a patch of white fur on his chest and his muzzle is tan. He had six quills on his head, four of which curve upwards and two that curve downwards, had two spines on his back and a small tail.

He looked at the text and saw that it was from Rouge.

 _ **-Hey Shads, just reminding you that if you're late again the boss'll run you over with your truck.**_

He groaned before rolling out of bed.

He quickly got dressed in a white tank top and black jeans. He also had two rings in his left ear and a silver labret stud piercing.

He went down stairs to make himself some breakfast but he ended up burning his toast. He growled before deciding to get something from the coffee shop and went to work...

* * *

"Dad, I might be late for dinner, me and Tails are going to the library." Sonic said as he packed his rucksack.

"Why don't you ask if you can have dinner at Tails' house?" Jules asked as he hovered the living room.

"You know why, his parents still keep ranting about how I'm 'a sinner and have AIDS because of my sexuality'." He glared.

Jules sighed at this. He and Bernie had no problem with their oldest being gay, but there were a few odd people in their small town that didn't really like the idea.

"Just ignore them, they don't know what they're talking about." He reassured his son.

"Thanks Dad." Sonic smiled before leaving...


End file.
